Tiempo de primavera
by DreaLirm-Oink
Summary: Después de una mañana llena de trabajo, Kakashi se permite al fin toda una tarde libre para estar en compañía de su encantadora esposa. Hasta que su obligación como padres los hace poner los pies en la tierra y se ven obligados a posponer su pasional encuentro. Aunque al final de cuentas, siempre pueden contar con la ayuda de Tsunade. / Un one-shot Kakasaku


**Summary:** **Después de una mañana llena** **de trabajo, Kakashi se permite al fin toda una tarde libre para estar en compañía de su encantadora esposa. Hasta que su obligación como padres los hace poner los pies en la tierra y se ven obligados a posponer su pasional encuentro. Aunque al final de cuentas, siempre pueden contar con la ayuda de Tsunade.**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, al contrario, son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la obra es totalmente mía.**

Era un día soleado y fresco, la brisa abrazaba cálidamente toda Konoha y los pajarillos cantaban una melodía tan pacífica. Solté un suspiro lleno de regocijo pues, ser Hokage no era tan divertido como muchos creían y, luego de terminar con todos los pendientes, al fin estaba libre de trabajo (o por lo menos hasta ese día) y ahora sí que podía pasar una tarde tranquila alado de mi hermosa esposa.

-¡Estoy en casa! -Murmuré y tras mis palabras sentí unas pequeñas pero enérgicas pisadas dirigirse hacia mí.

-¡Papá! -Tras unos segundos divisé a mi pequeño Takeo quién se aferró fuertemente a mi pierna, recibiéndome con cariño. Al instante lo tomé en mis brazos y revolví su platinado cabello.

\- Hola enano, ¿Cómo estás hoy? -Alcé mi palma y al momento la suya chocó contra la mía.

-¡Un poco cansado! Hoy estuve intentando bañar a Pakkun. -Se quejó haciendo un tierno puchero. Sonreí, con esa expresión se parecía tanto a su madre.

-Bueno pero eso no es algo que no puedas hacer. Eres fuerte, como tu padre. -Lo bajé de mis brazos y el sólo asintió tras mi comentario.

-¡Seré tan fuerte como papá y protegeré a mami! -Luego de sus palabras salió corriendo hasta la sala de estar y lo vi jugar con un par de bloques. Mantuve mi mirada en él hasta que sentí unos delgados y suaves brazos rodear mi torso acompañado de un conocido aroma a cerezo.

-Bienvenido, Hokage-sama. -Me susurró al oído, entonces di media vuelta y la vi. Ah, tan hermosa como siempre y el hecho de sólo verla en bragas y con una blusa blanca que le quedaba grande hizo palpitar a mi preciado amigo. Esta mujer me hacía perder la cabeza.

-Sakura. -Sin perder más tiempo la tomé de la cintura y uní nuestros labios en un beso apasionado.

La mejor parte de llegar a casa siempre era la bienvenida. No me separé de ella y, entre besos, nos dirigimos a nuestra recámara, donde poco a poco mi ropa fue desapareciendo hasta quedarme en bóxer. La recosté con delicadeza en la cama y me coloqué encima suyo sin poner mi peso. Nuestra ronda de besos continuó hasta unos minutos después, para entonces, yo ya estaba excitado.

-Te extrañé mucho. -Me dijo al tiempo que rodeaba con sus brazos mi cuello.

-Yo también. -Murmuré sin dejar de besarla. Continuamos en lo nuestro y mi mano acarició su vientre. Entonces alejó su rostro y, al parecer estaba de buen humor pues su risa inundó la habitación.

-Hoy quiero estar en calzoncillos.

-Como decir que no a eso. -Murmuré divertido besando su mejilla. Rápidamente cambió de posición y ahora se encontraba sentada encima mío.

-¡Ja! Como si dijeras que no. -Me sonrió orgullosamente- No puedes resistirte a mí, Hatake.

Entonces la miré arrogantemente y mis manos se movieron por sí solas.- Por favor, Sakura. Soy un Dios del sexo, ¿no habías escuchado? También soy el hombre más prudente que alguna vez podrás conocer. -Entrecerró sus ojos y me miró con incredulidad.

-¿Te das cuenta de que tus manos están sobre mis pechos?

-Ah, ahí están. -Murmuré despreocupadamente.

-¡Quítate, Kakashi! -Exclamó intentando bajarse la blusa- Tenemos que ser cuidadosos ahora mismo.

-Ay, por favor. Hace un momento Takeo me dijo que estaba cansado, seguramente ahora está dormido en la sala.

-¡He dicho que no! -Me miró con el ceño fruncido y apartó de un manotazo mis manos sobre su piel.

-¡A-ah, pero Sakura...! -Exclamé casi como si fuera un niño a quien le quitan su preciado dulce, de un momento a otro le quité la blusa ganándome un chichón en la cabeza, sin embargo no fue aquello lo que nos puso los vellos de punta, si no el llanto de Takeo.

-¡MAMÁ, ME LASTIMÉ!

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando ambos nos vestimos, Sakura salió al rescate de nuestro pequeño y yo me encaminé con expresión derrotada al cuarto de lavado. Al final mis planes se estropearon y no sólo eso, me había quedado con las ganas de pasar tiempo en la habitación con mi mujer. Pero bueno, qué se le podía hacer.

-Es solo un rasguño, bebé. -Oí decir a Sakura, quien estaba en el suelo con nuestro hijo en brazos, curando su pequeña herida con la ayuda de su chakra curativo

-Pero duele mucho. -Lloró Takeo entre los brazos de su madre.

-.-

Después de aquel incidente no pudimos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados así que intentamos hallar una solución a nuestro problema matrimonial. Y bueno, luego de considerarlo un largo rato, nos encontramos frente a la casa de la Quinta Hokage. En mis brazos tenía a Takeo y decir que estaba un tanto nervioso era poco. Evité hacer contacto visual con Tsunade y dejé que Sakura se hiciera cargo.

-¿Así que quieren que me haga cargo de Takeo? -Exclamó la abuela con los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada. En su expresión claramente se podía leer "sé que quieren follar" y eso sólo aumentó (patéticamente) mis nervios, así que me hice el tonto y fingí admirar el bonito día que hacía.

-Sí, Shishou. -Emitió Sakura en un cansino suspiro.

Durante unos breves segundos los tres intercambiamos miradas. Hasta que gracias a Kami, Tsunade extendió los brazos para recibir a mi hijo.

-Tienen suerte de haber engendrado a un niño tan adorable. -Admitió con cierta irritación.

-Gracias, Tsunade-sama. -Le extendí la pañalera con cierta temblorina, pero bueno, al final había aceptado así que lo peor ya había pasado por lo que suspiré alivianado.

Ambos nos despedimos de nuestro pequeño y, ahora sí, nos encaminamos a lo que llevábamos días queriendo.

FIN.

 **Sólo espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo por que esta es mi "primera" vez escribiendo en fanfiction (también escribiendo sobre mi pareja favorita de Naruto) y créanme que tuve muchos problemas al intentar hacerlo, pero bueno. Este one-shot está inspirado en un "comic" Kakasaku que encontré hace ya unas semanas en Tumblr, el nombre de la autora es Matilda y decir que dibuja hermoso es muy poco. Aquí les dejo el enlace para que corran a verlo post/159614846792/spring-time-kakasaku-finding-time-is-a-challenge**

 **Me gustan mucho los Reviews, espero con todo mi corazón que puedan dejarme uno sobre qué les pareció esta corta historia.**

 **Oink.**


End file.
